The Word
by Smile or else
Summary: In the clone wars episode Voyage of Temptation, after Merrick was killed, what if Satine asked Obi Wan to leave the order? How will anakin react and what if death watch is still out there?
1. Chapter 1

What if Satine had said the word.

I unfortunately do not own obi wan or satine or star wars.

OooooooO

Prologue:

"Obi, I don't know how to say this but, I love you. From the day we met all those years ago." Satine confessed.

Merrick had a sick look on his face.

"Satine, this is hardly the time or place to-" Obi Wan started but stopped and looked into her beautiful, pleading, blue eyes.

"Alright, had you said the word, I would have left the Jedi order." Obi Wan confessed.

"This is touching, truly tis, but it's making me sick, and we really must be going." Merrick said, disgusted.

"You have the romantic heart of a slug, Merrick!" Satine yelled, stomping on his foot. He released her and in the midst of it she grabbed his gun. "And slugs are so often tread apon."

"Well I'm rendered helpless. But who will strike? If you, duchess, shoot me, you'll go against every pacifist belief you hold dear." Merrick taunted. "And you, Kenobi, you're no stranger to violence. You'd be a hero to everyone on the ship." he smirked and passed a glance at Satine. "well almost everyone."

They both knew he was right.

"Who will strike first and brand themselves a cold blooded killer?" Merrick left himself open.

Before either of them could do anything, the bright blue blade of Anakins lightsaber struck Merrick through the chest.

"Anakin." Obi Wan groaned.

"What? He was gonna blow up the ship." Anakin said innocently.

"Satine, I-" Obi Wan was cut off by clones coming in.

"Later Obi."

"No, now. Do you want to be with me? Really and truly, do you want to be with me?"

"More than anything."

"I'll inform the council that I resign myself from the order when we get to Corascant." Obi Wan said

"Obi, you don't have to do this." Satine was surmised he would be willing to do it.

"I'm giving you the choice, do you or do you not want to be with me?" Obi Wan asked

"I do." Satine said.

"She does what?" Anakin asked worried.

"Anakin, I'm leaving the order. I'm sorry." Obi Wan said

At that, Anakin stormed out of the room in a whirl of tears and anger.

OoooooO

Wow. That was complicated to write

I own nothing from star wars the clone wars

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2:

OoooooO

Obi Wan paced in his room on the Coranet.

Was this really what he wanted? To leave the life he loved, the people he cared for? For one person?

The republic needed him.

But Mandelore needed him

The clone wars needed him

But Mandelores peace must be kept

The dangers needed facing

But Death watch is danger

Anakin needed him

But so did Satine.

Kenobi, you made your decision, you can't leave Satine now.

What about Anakin, he needs someone to hold him back.

Every sensible thing in his brain was telling him to stay in the order.

But everything in his heart told him otherwise.

You would think something like this would be easy.

His thoughts and pacing were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Obi Wan called.

Anakin stepped in, his face as red as his eyes. Anakin had a weird talent for being totally ticked at someone but still cry.

"Anakin, I-" Obi Wan started.

"No, Obi Wan. Don't bother telling me that Satine needs you and Mandelore needs you."

What how could Anakin know what Obi Wan had been thinking?

Then Obi Wan realized his shields were completely down.

He yanked them up and began to talk.

"Anakin, I'm so sorry. I'm not even sure anymore."

"Look, Obi Wan. If you do leave the order, don't come by or try anything like that. Don't try to comm me, see me, talk to me, communicate with me, talk through our bond, leave your shields down or anything else you can think of. That applies to Ahsoka too." Anakin said.

Obi Wan, hearing those words, slumped to the floor, a mess of tears and sobs.

"Anakin don't do this to me." he choked.

"You are a disgrace to the Jedi order and if you do decide to stay at the temple, good luck regaining my trust." Anakin began to walk out of the room.

"Anakin... Wait." Obi Wan cried.

"Why? So you can negotiate with me? I don't think so." And at that, Anakin slammed the door, leaving a weeping ball of what was once a Jedi master.

OoooooO

The Coranet landed on Corascant. Obi Wan hadn't left his quarters and Anakin hadn't entered them since the last talk. Satine had dropped by now and then to bring Obi Wan food.

He never ate it.

Obi Wan was depressed.

Days went by on Corascant, weeks, then finally Satine came to Obi Wans room.

"Obi? You in there?"

"Yes Satine." came the muffled answer along with some sobs.

She came in.

"I came to say that I'm leaving and either you are coming with me or not, Obi, your choice."

"Do you want me to go? Do you want me?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yes. I do."

"Then I'll go. There is nothing here for me. Anakin hates me. I may as well leave."

They wen to the hanger, got on the Coranet and headed out for Mandelore

Without saying goodbye.

Together.

OoooooO

That chapter was kind of sad. But things will pick up soon.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

I may not update everyday because school is getting intense.

Thank you. I will try to update everyday but no promises.

-drwho906


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

FYI short chapter. Sorry.

I don't own star wars! Oh tragedy

Thank you for all the nice reviews! Love em!

OooooO

Anakin sat down in his room. He couldn't believe it. Why had Obi Wan done that to him?

"Master?" Came the small voice of Ahsoka.

Oh kriff, Ahsoka. He hadn't told her.

"Hey Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"What? No snips? What did I-" she looked at his face and knew something was wrong. "Master, what's wrong?"

"O...Obi... He, left." Anakin said tears beginning to fall.

"What do you mean he left?" Ahsoka didn't want to hear this.

"He left for Satine. He betrayed me, the order for a woman." He began to sob in both saddnes and anger.

"Master, I can't believe-" Ahsoka began to cry as well. She couldn't finish the sentence she had started.

"He knew the Jedi needed him in the clone wars. He knew it." Anakin continued.

"Why?" That was all Ahsoka could say.

"I. Don't. Know. Snips." He sobbed.

"I guess this is what he wanted." Ahsoka began slowly pulling herself together.

"Ahsoka, let me tell you something I... Left out." Anakin said, still a mess of tears.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, worried.

"It's partly my fault." Anakin, if possible, cried harder.

"What do you mean your fault?" Ahsoka didn't like where this was going.

"Before he left, I blew up at him, telling him that I would give hm the cold shoulder if he stayed. That he already betrayed the Jedi temple." Anakin wheezed.

"Master." Ahsoka began to cry again.

They hugged each other like a lifeline until they fell asleep.

OoooooO

That's another chapter. Not exactly the best but I liked it.

FYI the hug at the end was COMFORT.

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for taking so long.

I have been busy.

Plus I have had MAJOR writers block

* * *

Obi Wan Kenobi and Satine Kryze landed on Mandelore in silence. Not because of a fight, not because of a disagreement, but because Obi Wan Kenobi refused to talk.

He had been quiet the whole way.

Satine had tried to talk to him and he just stared ahead at the nothingness behind Satine.

They went to their separate rooms in silence.

* * *

"Obi?" Satine knocked on Obi Wans door.

"Mph." Was the muffled reply.

"May I come in?" Satine asked.

"Mph." Was all she got.

Satine took it as a yes.

She opened the door and saw a sight that tugged at her heart.

Obi Wan Kenobi, the esteemed former Jedi, was on the floor, holding his lightsaber in one hand and the other hand hiding his face.

"Obi!" Satine knelt down beside him.

"Anakin." Was the only thing he said.

Satine then understood.

On the mission, Anakin teased Obi Wan and herself about 'dating' But Satine saw that Anakin was easily angered and couldn't imagine how much he had hurt Obi Wan and vice versa. That was what he had meant by 'Anakin hates me.' This was not good.

"Obi, look. I know you are hurting but you havn't been eating anything and I can already tell, by the way your robes hang from your body, that you have lost a considerable amount of weight." Satine didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry." Obi Wan said, voice cracking.

"Obi, it's not your fault. Anakin couldn't accept it. All you could do was what you already did."

"You're right. I'm being stupid." Obi Wan sat up.

Satine knew something was up. Obi could be emotionless sometimes but not that emotionless.

"Obi, you sure you're ok?"

"Satine, I'm fine." Obi Wan replied.

Then they went to the dining hall.

* * *

Anakin went to the council the next day.

This was going to be one emotional meeting.

Anakin and Ahsoka stepped to the middle of the room.

It was dead silence for what seemed to Anakin like forever.

Yoda finally said. "Missing Master Kenobi we are. Know you do where he is."

Anakin knew Yoda knew just as well as he did along with the rest of the council.

"Don't you already know?" was all Anakin could say.

"Accept it you must. Saying it, the first step it is."

"He... Left." Anakin choked.

"For the duchess of Mandelore, hmmm?"

"Yes." The tears started to sting Anakins eyes.

"Sorry we are, for the loss of Kenobi." Yoda actually sounded a little sympathetic.

"Skywalker, we want you to take Master Kenobis spot on the council." Mace Windew said.

Anakins eyes widened. "What?" Was all Anakin said.

"Come sit, Master Skywalker." Mace said.

Anakin couldn't move his legs.

All Anakin could think at the moment was anger.

How could they lose the famous Negotiator and immediately just replace him?

"Is there a problem?" Mace asked.

"How could you just replace him?!" Anakin screamed. "You lose one of the most valuable Jedi ever and you just replace him! This is LOW!"

And with that, Anakin stormed out of the council room, tears streaming down his face. Ahsoka followed closely, leaving behind a shocked council.

* * *

Did ya like it? If you did REVIEW.

Sorry if I got Yodas dialect wrong, I was rewatching season 7 episode 5 (the Angels Take Manhattan) of Doctor Who for the 5,000,000th time.

I will try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter... uh... I lost count.

Here it goes...

* * *

Obi Wan and Satine sat at the table.

"Are you okay, Obi?" Satine gently asked.

"No." Obi Wan was so quiet Satine almost didn't hear him.

"Can you tell me about it?" Satine hoped he wouldnt shut her out.

"Yes." Obi Wan got a little louder. "Anakin threatened he would shun me if I stayed and he said I wasn't worthy to be a Jedi."

A lone tear slid down Satine's face. This really happened? How could Anakin be so cruel?

"I have something to ask you." Obi Wan began.

"Yes, Obi?" Satine asked

"We have known each other for a while, and I left the order for you."

Satine had a feeling about where this was going.

"Satine, will you... will you marry-"

Obi Wan was cut off by an explosion that ripped through the wall.

* * *

"Come on Snips, let's go." Anakin stormed through the halls of the temple.

"Master, wait!" Ahsoka called.

"What?!" Anakin spun around.

"Be reasonable, master. If there was someone you loved and you were forbidden to marry or even love them. What would you do?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin then felt a pang of guilt. Anakin and Obi Wan had different perspectives on rules and what to do. Anakin married Padme in secret and had kept it a secret. Obi Wan on the other hand probably wouldn't be able to live with himself if he was deceiving the council. Obi Wan probably felt the only other option was to leave. And thats what he chose.

"I would deceive the council and marry in secret." Anakin hoped Ahsoka wouldn't catch on.

"Oh, that's not what I was aiming for." Ahsoka looked down at her feet.

"It's ok snips, I'm more angry at the council and myself than I am with Obi Wan." Anakin said.

"So you've forgiven him?" Ahsoka hoped

"No, I just am not AS mad at him as I am with the council and myself."

"Why yourself?" Ahsoka began to get curious.

"I didn't stop him." And I yelled at him and most likely was one of the main causes he left. Anakin added silently.

Then it hit him.

A world of pain from what remained of his and Obi Wans bond.

He crumpled to his knees and the last thing he heard was Ahsoka screaming 'MASTER!'

* * *

The explosion threw Obi Wan and Satine around like rag dolls.

In the midst of everything, Obi Wan managed to slow Satine's descent to the floor, but not his own.

He quickly blacked out.

* * *

The medics frantically searched for Satine.

Then they found her.

She was on top of some rocks and still conscious.

"Duchess, we have to get you out of here. Can you move?" One medic asked.

"I don't think so." Satine groaned. Then it hit her.

Obi Wan.

"Did you find anyone else?" Satine cried frantically.

"No, our main priority was you, Duchess. We are currently searching for your companion." He explained.

Then another medic called from near by.

"I found him, he's hurt bad and unconscious. We will need a stretcher!"

They lifted Obi Wan from the rubble. Satine stared in shock as something dropped out of Obi Wans hand.

It was a ring.

Her wedding ring.

* * *

Do you like it?

I hope you do.

Let me know by reviewing.

And yes, I know some parts were rushed.  
Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi y'all!

Thank you soooooooooo much for all the reviews!

Here is chapter... I still don't know. :P

* * *

Satine was brought to the med center along with Obi Wan.

She was brought into surgery and from what she heard, Obi Wan was in surgery as well.

They worked on her for a while then brought her to a bed. There was a second one. Satine guessed it was for Obi Wan.

The doctor came in with a data pad and said... "Your injuries were severe but not life threatening. You had a couple of broken ribs, a cracked pelvis, a broken leg and a mild concussion. Your friend, however, was not so lucky. He broke both legs, a serious concussion, mild burns from the explosion, several broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a severely bruised spinal column."

Satine's heart stopped at the last one. "Will he be able to walk?"

"He will, but it will take about two weeks for him to get fully recovered from his back injury." the doctor explained.

Satine was relieved yet semi worried. "Will he be okay all in all?" Satine cautiously asked.

"Both of you, with time will make a full recovery."

Satine let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"I suggest you get some sleep. You have been through a lot." The doctor said as he left.

Satine then fell asleep.

* * *

Anakin woke up in the med wing, Ahsoka leaning over him with a worried expression.

"Snips?" Anakin groggily asked.

"Master what happened? You just collapsed!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Obi Wan." Anakin shot up, narrowly missing Ahsoka's head.

"What's wrong with him?" Ahsoka looked semi disgusted at the mention of the ex- jedi's name.

"he's hurt. I can sense it." Anakin groaned.

"How? What happened?" Ahsoka gasped.

"I don't know. But we need to get to Mandelore."

"Yes master."

And they were off, no notice what- so- ever.

* * *

When Obi Wan woke up, he knew something was wrong. He couldn't feel his legs.

"Obi?" A voice came from his right side.

Satine.

It all came rushing back to him. The order, dinner, explosion, proposal.

"Satine, are you okay?"

Of course, classic Obi Wan to put himself before me. Satine thought.

"I'm fine, just bruised but-" Satine couldn't find it in her to tell him what happened to him.

"Satine, why can't I feel my legs?" Obi Wan knew the answer wouldn't be good.

"You... Bruised your spine." Satine whispered.

Obi Wans heart dropped and Satine could see it.

"But you will be able to walk in about two weeks." Satine hastily explained. "That's what the healer said."

Obi Wans face lightened a little.

"In that case, I have a question I never got to finish, Satine, will you marry me?"

* * *

Uh, semi- cliffie. You have to see what she says.

I'm kind of torn, I think it would make a great twist if Satine says no, but I am also thinking of going on with my original plan. Hmmm...

REVIEW and you will find out soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is...

Will she say yes?

I Don't own anything! NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Satine just stared at him. He had left the order for her, saved her from most likely her death and, most importantly, he loved her. She didn't know why she wasn't responding. It was like her mouth was glued shut.

She looked back into Obi Wan's pleading eyes. She knew it would shatter his already broken heart if she said no. She didn't know why she was even considering saying no. It felt like time froze. The silence was excruciating. She didn't know what to say. She had loved him since the beggining.  
The momental silence was broken by Satine, "Obi, I..."

...

Ahsoka and Anakin landed on Mandelore and went straight to the palace.

"Are you Anakin Skywalker?" The guard asked.

"Yes." Anakin looked down at Ahsoka.

"You may proceed."

Anakin and Ahsoka rushed into the palace when they nearly barreled into Pre Visla.

"Are you here to see the duchess and Kenobi?" He asked.

"Yeah, can you tell me and Skyguy where they are?" Anakin elbowed Ahsoka in the ribs.

"Don't call me 'Skyguy' in public." He whispered.

"The medical wing on the East side."

Anakin and Ahsoka were there in a heartbeat. They rushed into Obi Wan and Satine's med- room and were shocked at the sight.

They were looking at each other, completely oblivious to the two Jedi who had just entered the room. It was dead silence until Satine broke the silence.  
"Obi, I... I do."

At that moment, Anakin knew what had just happened. Obi Wan and Satine were now engaged.

A new wave of anger filled his body. His fists were clenched to the point someone would think they would burst.

Then, Obi Wan saw Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Anakin, Ahsoka... I can..." Obi Wan stuttered.

"No need. We get it. We just dropped everything to see you get engaged. Good job. Don't bother inviting me to the wedding." Anakin stormed out of the room, dragging Ahsoka with him.

Obi Wan just layed there, stunned.

"Obi, i'm sorry." Satine stared at her soon to be husband.

"It's fine. I'm over it." Obi Wan said quietly.

Satine could see the tears streaming down his face. She wasn't blind. "Obi, maybe we could all get together and talk. You know, you, me, Anakin, and Ahsoka."

"I guess." He whispered. "Do you know what caused the explosion?"

"Most likely death watch." Satine said.

"We need help with this problem. We can't handle death watch on our own."

"Who will help us?" Satine asked.

"I don't know." Obi Wan was thinking something, Satine could tell.

"I can tell that you know of one thing that can help." Satine said.

"The Jedi, but I don't know if that would be wise." Obi Wan admitted.

"Obi, we need their help. Anakin and Ahsoka are already here. Three Jedi should be enough." Satine said.

"Two Jedi, Satine." Obi Wan looked down.

"You are still my knight in shining armor, Obi. Pre Visla, will you get me our two Jedi visitors please?"

"Of course."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Obi Wan muttered. "Because this will not be easy."

* * *

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had writers block. But please continue to review!

Short chapter, I know. But I will make the next one so much better.


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry this update took so long!

Thank you for reviewing! I hit 30 reviews!

I am warning you, this is a REALLY short chapter.

* * *

As Anakin and Ahsoka were half way out the door, a voice spoke up behind them.

"My friends, please, come back to the ifermery (A/N sorry if I spelled it wrong.) and discuss." Visla said.

"Fine." Anakin wheeled around in a whirl of rage and stormed back to the hospital.

...

"What, Obi Wan? You called me here." Anakin hissed.

"I first want to say that I'm sorry. I really am. But there is more, we need the Jedi's help." Obi Wan said.

* * *

Told you, please review, I will update again this weekend, if not Monday. I promise.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, people. i have decided to do a bunch of short chapters in short amounts of time.

enjoy.

* * *

Anakin stood there, too shocked to move.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"Death watch, I need you and the Jedi's help. I can't exactly fight right now." Obi Wan said.

"Look, Obi Wan, the Jedi will help. But I can't forgive you. You abandoned me. You always thought you were perfect, always right. Well let me tell you something, Kenobi, I wish you had died instead of Qui Gon. That's right, I wish that you were dead. Qui Gon would have been happy too, I mean, he wanted me instead of you. That would have solved the problem, so, I take it back. The Jedi won't help, Kenobi, I'm on my own so now, you are too." Anakin screamed.

The pain on Obi Wan's face was plain. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. Anakin knew he had taken it too far.

"Obi Wan... I-" Anakin began but was cut off by an angry Satine.

"Shut up, Skywalker! You've hurt my husband before, but you crossed the line. If Qui Gon saw you now, he would have sent you straight back to Tatooine. He needs you help and you thanked him by shattering his already broken heart."

Anakin stood there before walking out, leaving a shocked Ahsoka in his wake.

"I... I'm sorry." Was all she whispered before walking out too.

* * *

See, short, I will update sometime this week :D


	11. Sorry

Hi everyone,

so, this story is going on hold for a little. :(

BEFORE YOU THROW YOUR COMPUTERS AT ME...

i have homework, and I am having a tonsillectomy tomorrow and will be, as guessed, pretty busy. So I will update when I can. :)


End file.
